


Star Wars Fics

by mellodywrites



Category: Star Wars: Prequels, obi-wan kenobi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Obi is concerned for your safety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Stories for an assortment of Star Wars characters





	Star Wars Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wish to accompany alongside Obi-Wan on important missions but to him, your safety is everything.
> 
> Requested by @milleniumxhan over on tumblr

Every morning you woke up a few hours earlier to begin your training sessions. You had finally convinced Obi to let you learn how to defend yourself, and it was a huge accomplishment. But only under one condition, that he watches at all times. You never understood why your boyfriend was so overprotective, but you agreed nonetheless so that one day you could fight and protect against any and all upcoming threats. At first, Obi’s overbearing attitude towards you and your coach during your defence classes was easy to ignore but after each session, he became more and more ruthless in his complaints about how your coach was being too harsh and forceful towards you. Thinking it was because you were new to fighting, you hoped he may loosen up a little once you got the hang of it. Unfortunately, that didn’t become an option after your last training session. 

You looked over your shoulder in the middle of a fight to see if Obi-Wan was impressed with how much you have improved only to be punched in the gut and kicked to the ground, lying unconscious while Obi rushed over worriedly yelling ‘is she okay?’. After that, he refused to let you step foot into the training room again rambling about how dangerous it was. Over the weeks, you had assumed he’d gotten over it until...

“Why do you never let me come with you!? I can help!” you insisted, furiously walking behind the cloaked Jedi. There were rumours that spies, possibly from the Republic, who were forming plans to assassinate Padme leaving Obi-Wan to depart on a mission to report if these rumours were indeed true.

“You will be safe here,” Obi responded, gently placing his hand on your cheek. “Anakin!” Looking over your shoulder, disregarding your question, and over to Anakin who was a few feet away. “Watch over her will you?” Anakin responded with a short but stern nod before Obi retreated into the ship, giving you an apologetic look.

You looked up at the ship exasperatedly as it was leaving before storming off to your quarters, along the way giving Anakin a look that sent daggers through him. In an attempt to make you feel better, he declared,

“He’s only doing it for your protection, y/n.” 

Ignoring the young Jedi’s remark, you continue off to your bedroom and wait for your boyfriend to come back before you confront him. 

It was 3 days before you heard Obi’s deep voice booming down the hallway of your room as he stepped swiftly through the metal doors. Looking up at him from your bed, you see many red scars littered over his face. _ He’s been in a fight. _ You think to yourself bitterly. _ I could have helped him. _

“Why don’t you trust me?” you asked, voice shaking. He looked up at you shocked.

“And who says that I don’t?” he accused.

“You obviously! I can’t just stay here and do nothing! It’s unfair.”

“No, no. What’s unfair is, if you get hurt I’ll have myself to blame. Besides, you’re better suited here.”

“Oh, so I’m just supposed to help from the sidelines? I don’t understand why you’re being so overprotective. I can fight Obi.” you retaliated. 

“You can’t! You not well equipped to fight. You can’t handle yourself out ther-”

“I think we should break up.” you suddenly blurted, smacking a hand over your mouth to stop what you were saying.

Obi-Wan falls silent, both staring at each other wondering what to do or say. A moment later, he straightens himself up and nods sternly before promptly turning on his heel and heading out the door, leaving you in your own guilty silence.

For over a week, you have both been avoiding each other. Sitting in your rooms, barely talking to anyone and if you saw each other you would both turn away trying to forget that anything happened. But Anakin didn’t, he could see how hurt Obi was. 

Walking into Obi-Wan’s room, not bothering to knock, Anakin consulted him to see what was wrong. 

“Is everything okay, Master?” he asked.

“Everything’s fine” Obi replied, disinterested.

“No, it’s not. I can tell. Is it because of the fight you had with y/n? What happened?” Anakin pried trying to see the root of Obi’s sadness. _ Maybe they broke up with him. _ He thought. 

“You ask way too many questions kid,” Obi admitted, obviously annoyed by being bombarded with questions. 

After being shoved out the door by a tear-stained, irritable Obi, Anakin headed straight over to your room to talk to you.

“Y/n? Can I speak with you?” He asked after knocking lightly on your door.

“No! Just leave me be” you yelled, voice muffled by the pillow you had stuck your face in to quieten your cries. 

Anakin could hear how disheartened you were, feeling awful for you both. He then decided to come up with a plan to get you two to forgive each other. Leaving your door to conduct his plans only coming back to disturb your peace that afternoon.

“Y/n? It’s me again!... Anakin” he spoke rather happily, hoping his plan would work. After hearing a quiet ‘what do you want?’ coming through the door, he took a breath and spoke. “There’s a meeting, in the main headquarters..” he paused, waiting for a response. “It’s rather important.” 

Hearing a loud huff and shuffling, he smirked to himself and told you that he would meet you there, running off to find Obi to tell him the same thing. Ten minutes later, you are standing in the main headquarters wondering why it was so empty if there was supposed to be an important meeting until Anakin walks in with Obi-Wan beside him. Gawking at each other surprised, you both then turn to Anakin with questioning looks. Anakin only smiles and pushes Obi further into the room.

“I will only let you two out once you sort things over.” he sang, pleased that his plan has worked.

Obi looks back at you anxious, before the sound of the door being locked concerns you as well. For the first few moments, it’s silent before you speak up.

“I didn’t mean what I said,” you confess barely above a whisper, catching Obi’s attention. “It’s just... you can be quite overbearing sometimes and it -”

“I only do it to protect you, you know” voice fragile and cautious, worried to start another fight. “I wouldn’t know what to do if something were to happen to you y/n.” he pleaded, desperate for you understand. “After what happened in your defence class, I- I couldn’t help but think if that were to happen out there, in the real world!” stepping closer to he became more desperate for you to know how much you meant to him. “It’s too dangerous, I need you out of harm's way” slowly cupping your face with his hands, he searched your eyes for an answer. 

Placing your hands over his, you dropped your gaze to the floor and let out a sigh. “But I can help you. Do you not think each time you leave on a mission I worry for your safety?” you quietly admitted, glancing back up into Obi’s eyes only seeing the concern and love he held for you. 

Realising you weren’t going to back down, he sighed and placed a feather-light kiss on your forehead and whispered, “You’re right. You’re safer with me.” then leans back to look at you beaming at him before crashing your lips to his, muttering a thank you in between each one, elated that you could fight alongside him. Giggling happily to yourselves, Obi paused to look over to the door.

“Anakin!” he shouted.

“Yes, Master?” 

“You can let us out now” Obi demands while smiling down at you before placing another soft kiss on your head, holding you close. “Well then, I guess your training starts tomorrow.”


End file.
